This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to various other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the well is drilled. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various casings, hangers, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations. In drilling and production systems, a hanger may be used to suspend strings (e.g., piping) within the well to facilitate extraction of the resource. Such hangers may be disposed within and supported by a housing (e.g., a spool or a bowl) of the wellhead.
In some cases, a tool is utilized to facilitate running (e.g., lowering) the hanger into the wellhead. Once the hanger is in a landed position within the wellhead, the hanger may be locked (e.g., mechanically locked) into position within the wellhead. Throughout the process of running and locking the hanger within the wellhead, it may be desirable to control downhole components (e.g., valves) via one or more control lines (e.g., hydraulic and/or electric control lines) to block pressure release from the well, for example. Unfortunately, typical tools and associated components for running and locking the hanger within the wellhead may not enable efficient installation of the hanger and/or may interfere with the use of and/or monitoring of control lines during the installation process.